Chakatan
Chakatan ( CHA - KA - TAN ) is an odd jobs mercenary, willing to take on any kind of job as long as he's provided with the right amount of money. Known for his amazing composure and unreasonable tactics, Chak is a force to be reckon with. Known Information 'Biography' Chak is an odd jobs mercenary, first starting out in a huge city located near the eastern core called "Meema". Chak didn't have the greatest of times starting out, most of the time he'd only get boring and low-paying tasks like finding someone an apple from the forest or delivering packages to someone. This continued for quite a while, causing Chak to be a bit lethargic. Until one day, someone requested that Chak take down a mafia group that's been terrorizing the city for quite a long time now. It was a daunting task, but Chak managed to complete it, beating up the mafia boss ''and taking him to custody. This event caused Chak to become well known through out the city, essentially making his odd jobs thing to flourish. However, popularity had it's demerits, as this caused Chak to get more and more tasks that he could manage, stressing him out. So after a while, he decided to move far away from the city to go to a enclosed town located near the mountains called '"Kamibukuro". Here, Chak started a smaller but better version of his odd jobs business, calling it ''"Demande". 'The Red Demon of Summer' In the middle of summer, Chak was requested by a strange man wearing a hat, to take down specific individuals as they were getting in the way of his business. Reluctant at first, Chak eventually decided to do it once the man gave Chak a ton of cash along with an expensive tophat to top it all off. His first target was his friend,[[Stick Lucas| '''''Lucas]], whom Chak defeated by using traps. The next one was Farfello, who gave Chak quite a fight. Farfello almost won against Chak, until Chak decided to unleash an army of tiny versions of himself, which all managed to bind Farfello to the floor. The final one was Seth, the main target of this bounty. The fight was chaotic, with lasers shooting all over the place and the arena slowly being englufed by said lasers. Tired from earlier encounters, Chak was slowly losing his speed, which Seth took advantage of. With this, Chak ran into a forest nearby, which turned out to be littered with traps prepared by Chak in case the battle took a wrong turn. By some mircale, Seth managed to trigger all of the traps, binding him, and taking him down for the count. After the fight was done, Chak was suddenly attacked by the strange man, who turned out to be Redster in disguise, which Chak already knew. Disappointed with his betrayal, Chak smacked Redster in the head, and kicked him repeatedly until he was knocked out. Satisfied, Chak went home, not realizing that he forgot something. 'Personality' Chak is a whimsical, carefree, mischievous, greedy, charismatic and selfish man that cares only for himself, and those whom are close with him (probably). In the battlefield, he's very playful, often doing things that would annoy his opponents and all that such. His reasoning for doing such things is mostly because he's bored, or just wants to mess around with someone like he always does. However, there have been occasions where he doesn't play around with his opponents (or can't), an example of this being when he fought against Doppelganger: an entity that can copy a person's skills and abilities at a touch of a finger. Despite his playfulness, Chak actually has a rather calm personality when out of the battlefield. You can often see him just chilling around and doing relaxing things like drawing, calligraphy and even fishing. He is an introvert at heart, but tends to go outside due to his line of work. Despite this though, he hangs out a lot with Overdrive: someone that's more extroverted than Chak, which is rather surpising due to their rather conflicting personalities. When it came to his mercenary business, Chak is quite professional. He only accepts jobs that interest him or pay a lot of money; he will do any (interesting - high paying) job, even those that came from nefarious villains or past rivals (Something which has caused some conflict between him and Lana). He always tries his best to see these jobs to their end, and when he fails them (which happens rarely, suprisingly), he gives back all the money that was payed to him and suggests that the requester find another person to do the task. There have been occasions where he doesn't see the job through the end, one example is his job with Redster in which he turned against Redster at the very end due to a fault in communication. 'Design' Chak's main colour pallete mainly consists of those in the red spectrum. Chak's main colour is light red, it's not too light and not too pale, it's just right. Chak always wears a scarf that's coloured reddish gray with it's designs mostly being coloured white-ish red. It has no main design, with it constantly switching from one to the other; it has no consitency in it's design pattern. Due to his personality; Chak's eyes are always drawn somewhat rectangulary, something that's unique to him, his daughter and Khac. Chak has heterochromia; something that he supposedly got from an incident that happened way long ago, an incident that he states that he's supposedly forgotten. His left eye is coloured green and his right being blue. 'Abilities' 'Art Card: The Beauty of Creation' Chak has the ability to give life to those that he draws. It's an ability with the only few limits being your imaginiation. With this ability, Chak can create almost anything that he wants, ranging from a creature of massive proportions to a small banana. Other than the imagination, it has a few other limits as well. One of those being that the paint uses Chak's stamina, so the more he uses it, the more he gets tired, thus making it not very useful in battle. Another limit it has is that Chak has no control of what kind of personality something he creates will get, it's entirely random. That can be good or bad depending on the situation. 'Art Card: Bullet Heaven' ' '''A varitation of the Beauty of Creation, Chak can create bullet patterns and energy bullets and send them towards his enemies ala' bullet hell style. This one has the same limits as above, albeit a bit less severe. 'Martial Arts and Tactics' In addition to his magical art powers, Chak trained himself in different forms of marital arts with a few of those being' Tai chi,'' Tricking, 'Vovinam and Wing Chun. However, Chak is not very strong, so he can't exactly fully engage in hand to hand combat with those that have enhanced strenght. He makes up for this with his amazing speed and agility, along with a tactical mindset. When in battle, Chak prefers to not fight his opponents head to head, and instead use traps and other sorts of trickery. He is not a fair player, as he was taught that there are no rules in a battlefield. Because of this, he has gained somewhat of a bad reputation with his fellow fighters. 'Music Theme' 'Passive Theme' '-''' A cup of tea would do me great'' (Magus Night) Relationships ''Bill & Lana Considered to be Chak's greatest creations yet, Chak treats both Bill & Lana like they're his family and loves both of them dearly. He's overprotective of the two and rarely lets them go outside on their own, because he fears that these two might die and he truly doesn't want that to happen. OverDrive Despite always seen fighting and bickering with each other, Chak and Overdrive are quite close. Overdrive gets on Chak's nerves alot and vice-versa, and those are the usually the reason for them to have an all out brawl, rarely do they fight over something that is actually serious. However, at times when they're not fighting, they can be seen just chilling together and hanging out, like friends. Shaden (RMD) Before Chak went to Meema City to live out his odd jobs business, he lived with Shaden in a townhouse in a town located near the southern border. These two were partners in crime, being known as the '"Chaos Duo" 'in their prime. They were called this thanks to how they do their jobs, that being utterly chaotic and random. They are still close friends, despite the fact that they haven't seen each other in a long time. 'StKhen One side sees them as having a teacher-student relationship while the other sees them as rivals. Chak and Khen have a rather dysfunctional relationship. Khen looks up to Chak in a way that makes him want to surpass him, meanwhile Chak is somewhat interested in Khen's abilities, going as far as to making him his apprentice(errand boy), Vince Despite having completely different personalities, these two get along quite well. Well, I wouldn't say quite well... but you get the point. They have a tendency to get into fights with each other, most of the time the reason being their interest colliding, and them not getting along because of it. They maybe like this but the two hold each other in high regard, having mutual respect for each other (Though Chak breaks this sometimes since he's, you know, Chak). '''Seth These two started off in the wrong foot, with Chak being hired by Redster to take down TRS, Lucas, Seth and his crew. This made Seth despise Chak for a long time, until Chak eventually befriended him in the end. Chak never really cared about Seth after he captured and released him, until he was approached by the guy and was challenged to a fair one on one duel. Chak declined as he doesn't have a reason to accept, however Seth was having none of this and decided to attack Chak, causing the two to duke out. In a single fight, Seth earned Chak's respect, and lost all of the money that he had on him that day. Trivia Chak's Forms - Normal (OLD).png|The very first rendition of Chak. (Chak) Face.png|A green scarf rendition of Chak. Chak 2.png|The edgy renditon of Chak. MajesticEaglePose.png|A much more giddy version of Chak. *The concept of Chak has been redone many times with each rendition of him having a different appearance, personality, interest, likes, dislikes and many more. **This latest rendition of Chak is a mashup of almost all the previous renditions of Chak. ***The personality is a mashup of all the renditions. ***The appearance is based on the edgy rendition. ***And the abilities are based on the first rendition. **This version of Chak was supposed to be a demon king with the ability to control time and space. However, It was changed as it was a rather lame concept. *Chak's Art Cards and his bullet heaven art card is based on the Touhou franchise. **The art cards being based on the Touhou characters using spell cards and the ability is based on the gameplay of the series. *In his prime, Chak used to be a master thief who went by the name "Toire", he was very famous and even got a story based on his endeavours. **He was also a trained chef, once worked full-time at a restaurant before he moved out to go live his dreams of being a mercenary. *It's stated that the scarves that Chak wears were all gotten from a bargain sale. He made the designs himself, however. Gallery Chak 10.png|Chak with his family. Main42.png|Chak along with a bunch of misfits. Chak and vince vs dopple2.png|Chak and Vince encountering Doppo idfk.png|Chak and Shaden after destroying a mall infested with criminals. Category:Characters Category:Chak's Things Category:Neutral Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki